


The Last Straw Broken

by romeoreos



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Best Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoreos/pseuds/romeoreos
Summary: It's hard, escaping a shitty situation. But with your best friend, Guzma, at your side, you eventually feel like you can do anything. Maybe even get out of a sucky mindset for a minute, and tell him how you feel about him.





	The Last Straw Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Um before you all read this, please know that this is like, a vent, and there's a bunch of abuse mentioned, but after this chapter it will be less venty, more work on building up romance-y.

"What, are-are you gonna yell at me too?" You screeched, voice cracking, your throat torn from all of the screaming you had been doing, reciprocating that of your mother and father. Your hands were entangled in your hair, pulling violently at it, and you were surprised you hadn't pulled any out.  
Your father silently walked into his room instead of responding to you, and you just stood there, breath heavy, afraid he would get out the belt again, but instead you watched him leave the room with all of his important things, and begin to exit the house.  
"Oh that's it huh? Where are you going?" You yelled after him, more stupid tears falling down your face as he shut the door behind him without a word, leaving you to face the wrath of only one parent now. You knew he'd come back.  
"None of this would have happened if it weren't for you! How you terrorise everyone in this goddamn house!" Your mother squawked. You didn't care to hear the rest of what she was saying, snatching your pokemon, and briskly walking out the door just as your father had done. But this time you had enough. You slammed the door, as a big 'fuck you'. You were tired of this, every fucking day.  
You felt dizzy- you were sure it was because your blood pressure was through the roof, and your throat was sore, and you were still very violently hitting yourself, because you felt as if you deserved it, because maybe mom and dad were right, maybe you are the shitty one. You only stopped when you gave yourself a particularly hard slap to the face, that left your ear ringing, and you held it for a moment, and stopped walking, to gather where you were going to go. Or, really, there was only one place you could go, which was to your best friend, who was also the leader of the nefarious Team Skull.  
On multiple occasions, Guzma had tried to convince you to just leave. Just as you had when he was in a situation just as bad as yours.  
"If ya don't leave, ya gonna snap," He always said, which, you did. But you were out of it now. As soon as you gained a sense of direction back, you made you way to Po Town. Your cheeks were still red, and your hair far too heavily messed up from having tugged at it so much and so hard, because you never bothered to fix it. You were sure you had left yourself a bruising handprint close to your ear where you had slapped yourself, along with relatively new bruises from yourself and your parents.  
Thankfully, you were there quick enough. You came often enough that you knew all the grunts by name, despite their number, and were friendly with the majority of them. So of course, as they saw you their expressions turned to worry, and a couple of questions were asked that were brushed off, until you came to face with Plumeria, on your search for Guzma.  
"What the _hell _happened to you?" She asked, taking you by the shoulders. You flinched slightly under her touch before immediately relaxing. You shrugged.__  
"Oh, you know. Family stuff." You responded with a hoarse voice, and you hadn't realised that your yelling had been that harsh on your throat. Plumeria shook her head, and lead you down the hall.  
"It's alright Plumes, really. You don't gotta worry, alright?" You said to her, and she looked down at you, her eyebrows furrowed in a mix of expressions.  
"I 'don't gotta worry'? I don't gotta worry, huh? How the hell would you feel if someone came to your house all beat up, and then said not to worry?!" This shut you up, because you knew she was right.  
"Can I see Guzma?" You asked softly after a moment, and Plumeria sighed.  
"Sure." She stated. At this point she could have left, because you knew your way to his room, but Plumeria took you anyway, which you internally thanked her for, because the remaining grunts you came across didn't ask questions with her there. You soon approached the door, and Plumeria leaned in and knocked.  
"Open up, __'s here." She called against the battered door. Inside there was a thud.  
"Y'can let him in," Guzma called back, his voice muffled by the wall that separated the two of you from him. Despite that, he sounded a little confused, because usually you just walked in without warning, and Plumeria didn't usually take you to him.  
Plumeria rolled her eyes, and threw open the door for you just as you had reached out for the doorknob. You thanked her, and sulked in, your head down because you knew Guzma was right every other time that you talk to him, that you should just leave home, and now here you were, finally biting the bullet. You should have left sooner. You were nineteen. What stopped you, was when you had failed the island challenge when you were young. Your ears were filled with 'I told you so's from your parents, and every time you tried to leave, they reminded you of how much of a failure you were. It made you almost afraid to leave. But here you were.  
" _Holy shit _." Guzma breathed, loud enough to be heard, and he hopped off of the throne that he had been sitting so cooly on. At this point, Plumeria had closed the door and left, figuring you would want your privacy from prying eyes.__  
"Are you okay?" Guzma asked, coming close to you, and you could feel yourself losing it again. Instead of responding, you threw your arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. As if you hadn't cried enough already. The other man awkwardly embraced you, his fingers rubbing circles into your back as you just let it all out.  
"I'm so fucking _stupid _," You cried, and you felt Guzma pry you off of himself, and grip your shoulders.__  
"Listen ta' me, ya hear?" He growled seriously. "I don't know what the fuck happened, but I'm not gonna fucking stand here and let ya call yaself that, do you fucking understand me?" His words were laced with profanity that he couldn't help, and you nodded, thick tears still rolling down your cheeks that you couldn't stop, and Guzma pulled you back into his chest, making any sort of comforting gesture that came to his mind.  
Eventually you calmed down, leaning into the other man as the two of you rocked back and forth, before finally letting go. His shirt was wet with your tears, and he reached his hands up, cupping your cheeks as gently as he knew how, and brushed his thumbs across the apples of your cheeks, wiping off excess tears that still clung to your skin. You eyes met his.  
"Is... Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" You asked, and his face softened, one of his hands sliding up and through your hair, before settling on the back of your head. This was a side of him that only you saw.  
"Yeah, yeah, of course." He responded. "You can, uh, stay in my room wit' me if ya want. Like, if ya don't wanna be alone."  
"Thank you." You said, sighing, and feeling a little better now that everything had settled down a little bit. Guzma led you ever to his bed, and sat you down on the edge, soon following and sitting next to you.  
"Do ya wanna talk about it?" He asked. You leaned into his shoulder, and he put an arm around you. You were quick to spill everything to him, and he was glad that you were finally out of that shithole.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending looks a little rushed, I am out of Energy(TM)  
> There will probably definitely be more chapters, because what's a vent without having what I dream of happening? There will be romance and probably smut eventually :))


End file.
